Divergent Boarding School
by ms.elenacollins
Summary: Tris, daughter of world famous Natalie and Andrew Prior, gets send away to boarding school. But how will it go with a three year old daughter? Will Tris be able to keep her secrets and still make new friends? Will people recognise her? And what will she do when a haunting monster from the past turn out to attend to the same school?
**_Divergent Boarding School_**

 ** _Chapter 1: My past, my now._**

Tris POV:

People always tell me that I'm beautiful, always have, always will. But maybe it's not so wired to become pretty if your parent are world famous actor and model. Yeah my parents are famous, my dad is Andrew Prior a famous actor and my mom is Natalie Prior a famous model. So for both me and my older brother, Caleb, has our childhood always kind of been in the spotlight with a lot if paparazzi. I have moved around a lot because of my parents jobs... But for now I live in Chicago in a big beautiful house, or maybe more like mason, with my parents (when they're here, which is not very often), Caleb and my 3 year old daughter Isabella. Yeah, I have a 3 year old daughter and I'm only 17. For like 3-4 years ago. Me and my family where at a dinner at a friends house or it was more like my dad's friends, friends house. So we really didn't know them but they seemed nice, or at least that's what we thought. This family had a son, Peter, and he knew I were rich, famous and he though I were pretty so when he showed me around in the house he raped me. And I got pregnant... That can be one of the punishments for being beautiful. But I don't like seeing Isabella as a mistake. She is the most important thing in the hole world to me and I love her! I never told Peter that I got pregnant because after he raped me he just left so he don't know that he has a kid and he never will! Even if he would find out that he has a daughter he still wouldn't be Isabella's daddy... He raped me and left me all alone! I will never forgive for that and it's safer for Isabella that Peter don't know about her, I don't know what he would do to her if he knew!

Today does me and Caleb start at a boarding school, Divergent Boarding School. And of course Isabella is coming with us! She can't be without her mommy and I can't be without her. Me and Caleb agreed that we wanted to be like normal teenagers so we will have to keep it a secret that our parents is, well our parents! And Isabella have to be a secret too, I hate to keep her a secret but normal teenagers don't have a 3 year old kid when their 17... And it will be better for her too if people doesn't know about her. Mom and dad insist on that they would pay some extra so we can have bigger room, Caleb said no and I really wanted to say no as well but... I have a daughter and we both can't live in a small room with roommates. And Hazel also have too live with me and Isabella so we kind of need the space... Hazel is like a second mom to me and Caleb. She has taken care of us since we were babies! Hazel is coming with us to Divergent Boarding School. Because I need someone to watch Isabella when I'm in school and when I need to do my homework!

I hear my alarm clock and I know I have to get up even it's like 4 AM. But I have to get up because I have to get me and Isabella dressed and then we have to get going because we have to get to the new school. Almost all my clothes are packed but I already have some clothes picked out for today. When we applied to Divergent Boarding School we had to do a test (just answer a few questions). And our results on the test told us witch faction we were in. They have 5 different factions, Amity, Erudite, Candor, Abnegation and Dauntless. I got Dauntless, they are kind of the sporty, brave, outgoing people and also the most popular! Each faction also have kind a dress code, Dauntless is that you have to wear all black clothes! So I put on a pair of black skinny ripped jeans, a black strapless tank top, a pair of black ballerina shoes and my black leather jacket. Then I do my makeup and just let my blonde long hair fall down my shoulders.

Once I'm all done it's 5 AM, still early in the morning. I go over to Isabella's bed, she's still sleeping, she look so cute... I slowly pic her up and begging to wake her.

"Isabella, honey..." I say waking her up.

"Mommy..." she complains sleepy.

"I know it's early sweetie but we have to get to that new school I told you about... I just have to get you dressed when you can go back to sleep Bella..." I whisper in her ear. She wakes up a little bit but she's still very tired. I chose that she also would do a little Dauntless style, not anyone would see her but anyway! I put her in a black tank top, a black little tutu skirt, a black bolero and black ballerina shoes. I put her brown hair in a high ponytail. The brown hair is the only thing she got from Peter, beside that she looks exactly like me. She were beryl awake when I dressed her but now she fall back to sleep in my arms. I carry her down stairs to the kitchen and I see that Caleb is there.

"Oh good morning Beatrice! Morning Bella!" Ugh! I really hate my name. I rub my hand in circles over Isabella's back.

"Morning Caleb. And don't call me Beatrice! My name from now on is Tris!"

"Fine Tris! But we have to get going so grab something to eat then get out to the car."

"Okay!" Caleb walks out and gets in the car. I grab and muffin for me and then I also get in the car with Isabella sleeping in my arms. We are lucky that the papparazzi hasn't come to our house yet so we safely can go to the car without cameras blending us. Ugh, I really hate the papparazzi! But that's a price you have to pay for being famous…


End file.
